The present invention relates to apparatus for previewing and editing photographic slides prior to projection, and more particularly, to an apparatus for loading a slide tray of the type which is used in slide projectors.
Several types of modern photographic slide projectors utilize slide trays. The slide trays are generally made of plastic with spaced compartments for holding individual slides. During projection the slides in the compartments are sequentially removed from the compartment by the slide projector mechanism and transported inside the projector for projection. After projection, the slide is transferred back to the tray and the next sequential slide is selected.
Slide trays may be either linear or circular in shape. For example, a gravity-fed projector utilizing a circular rotating slide tray is shown in the Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,314. Slides are placed into the tray from above. Slides are dropped into the projector through a slot from below by force of gravity and by means of an arm which lowers the slide through the slot into the projector. After projection, the arm moves the slide up through the slot and the entire circular tray is rotated so that the next slide is positioned over the slot.
When sorting, editing, and viewing slides, photographers generally use a large, back-lighted diffusing screen made of opaque plastic or ground glass. The slides are placed on the screen and viewed by means of a hand-held magnifying glass. Slides can then be sorted on the screen and arranged in a desired sequence. The slides are then manually picked up and placed into the slide compartments of the slide tray in the appropriate sequence. This method is cumbersome and time-consuming.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a slide-previewing device which can be used to preview slides and automatically load a slide tray.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a slide previewer and tray loader which operates by force of gravity, thereby eliminating the need for complicated mechanisms.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a slide-previewing device and tray loader in which the slides can be viewed by a magnifying lens.
Briefly, the above objects are accomplished in accordance with the invention by providing means for holding a photographic slide in a first-viewing position at an angle to the horizontal plane. Means are provided for rotating the holding means in the vertical plane to a second position above a slide compartment in a photographic slide tray. Restraining means restrain the slide in the holding means. The restraining means is adapted to release the slide from the holding means upon the condition that the holding means is in the second position, whereby the slide is allowed to drop by force of gravity into the slide compartment of a photographic slide tray.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, the apparatus is provided with a chute oriented on an incline to horizontal which is adapted to receive a slide at one end thereof. The other end of the chute is positioned in alignment with the holding means when the holding means is in position for viewing. Thus, a slide dropped onto the chute slides by force of gravity into said holding means.
The invention has the advantage that it contains very few moving parts, relying mainly on the force of gravity to drop the slides into the tray.